


Playing To Win (Phineas’ Heart)

by DatJazzGuy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Phinabella - Freeform, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatJazzGuy/pseuds/DatJazzGuy
Summary: Isabella goes on the boy’s new dating game show, where she battles it out to get her date with Phineas. One shot.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Playing To Win (Phineas’ Heart)

****Hey so just in case you didn’t know, I don’t own Phineas and Ferb. Now that my don’t-sue-me bit is over, I’ll turn it over to the story. Enjoy!** **

Isabella opened the gate to her triangle headed crushes’ house, to see a giant stage filled with tons of people filling up almost the whole backyard. The words “Do em’ or lose em’” were plastered all over the stage. Phineas greeted her as she walked in,

“Hey Isabella!”

Isabella cheerfully responded back, “Hey Phineas, whatcha dooooo…”

Isabella got quiet, as she saw Phineas approaching her in a fancy outfit. He had a tuxedo on, and his hair was combed back.

_He looks so adorable in that tuxedo! Aaaa his cuteness is gonna be the death of me._

“S-So uh,” Isabella squeaked out still staring at Phineas’ outfit, “what’s with the stage?”

“We’re putting on a game show!” Phineas exclaimed.

“Didn’t we already do that?”

“Well yeah, but this ones a dating show!”

_D-Dating show?_

“A-A dating show hm? Well who’s gonna be participating?” She asked inconspicuously.

“Everybody in our friend group! Well... except Ferb. He’s doing the technical stuff. I think you can tell from my clothes what I’m gonna be!”

_Phineas is gonna play! This could either go really well or really horribly_.

“Oh yeah, Isabella, I have to ask you something.” Phineas awkwardly interjected.

“What is it Phineas?” She asked curiously.

“So uh, this is kinda a big thing to ask, but would you mind being the contestant of the show? It has to be a girl because the players are straight boys, well atleast from my knowledge. And, I feel like this would be the kind of thing you would like.”

_How serendipitous!_

“I’d love to Phineas!” Isabella sighed dreamily.

_I can literally just pick Phineas, and get to go on a date with him!_

“I knew I could count on you Isabella! Now if you would kindly sit on that chair up on the stage...” Phineas showed Isabella to her chair, and walked away. She looked around her at the crowd of people cheering as the lights started to turn on.

_Alright me, it seems like today is your day!_

Suddenly Phineas’ voice boomed throughout the stage,

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s time for everybody’s new favorite love-based game show!”

70’s smooth jazz started playing and Isabella turned to the host stand to find Phineas standing there. After a couple seconds the main title flashed on the big screen, and Phineas continued,

“...Do em’ or Lose em’! The game named so inappropriately, it may just bump this story’s rating up to a T!”

_Phineas is the host?!? T-Then who are my options?_

“Everybody please welcome our 3 bachelors, Buford, Bajeet, and Irving!”

_I retract my previous statement me, today is most certainly not your day._

The three walked onstage waving to the crowd, as the lights all focused on Isabella.

“...and everybody meet today’s contestant, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!”

She tried her best to give a smile but the awkwardness of the situation was slowly getting to her.

“Aaalrighty viewers,” Phineas said quickly, “we’ve only got thirty minutes on the air so let’s give all the bachelors a chance to greet Ms. Garcia-Shapiro.

_Alright let’s get this over with._

Buford spoke first, “Hey uh, Girlie. I’m not sure why I agreed to this, but the Vann Stomms don’t back down from a challenge. We’ve got a song and everything.”

_I don’t know how that was supposed to convince me to go out with him._

Baljeet was second, “Hey baby, you wanna take a ride on the Jeet-Train?”

_...where did that come from?!?!_

Irving finally said, “I’m gonna be honest, I thought Phineas was gonna be the contestant. That’s why I signed up for this.”

_Well, at least Irving’s someone I can relate to._

Phineas continued the game with, “Aaaaaalrighty contestant, ask the bachelors your first question!”

The cameras all pointed toward Isabella.

_Hm, you know maybe if I play my cards right_ …

Isabella cleared her throat and asked the first question, “So, I’m looking for a man with red hair. Can any of you provide that for me?”

Buford spoke first again, “Well, last time I checked I didn’t have no’ red hair. But what do I know, I haven’t washed my hair in years! It could have been blond this whole time!”

_...Nice._

Baljeet grabbed the mic, “To answer your inquiry, no, my hair is not red. But I can still do math! Uh… b-baby!”

_Ginger and Baljeet are cute together and all, but I don’t think I’m ever going to understand what she sees in him._

Irving said a little creepily, “Is it too late to switch Isabella out for Phineas?”

_Whatever happened to Ferb?_

“Aaaaaaaaalrighty Isabella! Time for question number two!”

_Hmm, how do I play this…_

Isabella crossed her arms and grinned, “I’m looking for a man who when asked to describe his body he responds with, ‘triangular’”.

Buford declared, “I think I’m more of a parallelogram kind of guy. Still though, pick me.”

_Does anybody here know how to ask someone out?_

Baljeet chuckled into the mic, “If it is triangles you are seeking, I think I’m the B squared for your A squared.”

_Why does he still think math pick up lines are gonna get him somewhere?_

Irving said softly into the mic, “Phineas, let’s run away together.”

_Hey that’s my line!_

Phineas broke the awkward tension, “Aaaaaaaaaaaalrighty Isabella, last question, make it a good one!”

I _’m going all out for this one!_

Isabella announced dreamily, “I’m looking for a guy who can amaze me everyday. And no matter how bad things get, he can stay positive, and find a way to fix the situation.”

She looked toward the host’s chair to see if Phineas got her message.

“Ok Bachelors, you're up!”

_He obviously didn’t._

Buford said awkwardly, “Yeah uh, I’m gonna be honest, what you just said was definitely not me.”

Baljeet added, “I’m gonna have to relate to Buford on that. But hey, I can do calculus!”

Irving didn’t even say anything, he just breathed into the mic and stared at Phineas.

_Why did they think any of these guys would work on a dating show?_

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalrighty Isabella! You’ve asked your questions and now all you have to do is pick someone on the stage!”

_W-Wow, that wording would be really smooth for Phineas if he did that on purpose. I think I’ll take advantage of it._

Isabella ran across the stage toward the host chair and wrapped her arms around the triangle-headed, tuxedo-wearing boy.

“Oh Phineas! I choose you!” She swooned as the crowd went wild.

Phineas’ eyes widened and after a couple minutes of silence Isabella let go of him to realize that he was frozen solid with confusion.

_In hindsight, maybe telling him completely out of the blue on national TV wasn’t a good idea._

Ferb put down his camera and walked toward his step-brother. He stood beside Isabella, and said,

“You know, Chickens have been shown to live after getting their heads cut off. Unfortunately however, I don’t think Phineas is going to recover from this one.”

****Yeah so if the name “do em’ or lose em’” seemed out of place then I’m sorry it was just too good of a name to not put in. Review and tell me how I did! Thanks for reading!** **


End file.
